Soul Eater Drabbles
by Roboferret
Summary: Drabbles about Soul Eater pairings and other stuff Please Review and give me prompts ! Note: Traditional drabbles with exactly 100 words. Don't like don't read.
1. Crona x Maka

**OKay hi. I'm roboferret and I haven't written too many drabbles but I wanted to do some soul eater ones.**

**So, I'll write one here and I would like you to review with prompts for me to write. They can be pairings, songs, words, dialogue, sentences... anything, really. Oh and I do write Yaoi and Yuri so if you want I can do that :)**

**Yeah, so please review with prompts and things and I look forward to writing stuff for you !**

* * *

**Breathe Me**

Crona sits in her corner, pillow tucked under her chin, crying. Her dress is crumpled and must be filthy.

_I've been such a fool, always pushing Maka away._

The door opens and Maka enters. She sees Crona's tears and wordlessly takes the skinny pinkette in her arms.

"It'll be alright, Crona." she coos, rubbing the other girl's back.

"But Maka, I betrayed all my friends at the DWMA. I don't know how to deal with that!" Crona says desperately. Maka sits back and looks at Crona, a grin playing at her lips.

"You will soon, Crona. I'm sure of it."


	2. Kid x Liz

**Kid x Liz**

* * *

"Kid, it's dark here. I don't want to go any further." Liz was shaking as Kid turned to glare at her.

"But we have to. If we don't complete the mission, my father will be extremely mad."

Liz shook her head and tried to calm down, but silver tears leaked out of her eyes and splashed the floor.

The noise seemed too loud.

"Liz?" Kid crossed the distance between them quickly. "I'm so sorry, I was being insensitive."

He took her hand, squeezing it softly. Liz suddenly found she was less afraid of the darkness.

* * *

**This is dedicated to SymmetryLocked, who reviewed my story, private messaged me, wrote multiple excellent oneshots and is basically awesome :)**

**Check out the story Random Soul Eater Oneshots for them they're really good :)**

**Please review and provide me with parings, prompts, songs... anything really ! and yes, I do write yaoi and yuri :)**

**thanks again**

**Roboferret o_O**


	3. Blackstar x Tsubaki

**Blackstar x Tsubaki**

* * *

**You're So Great**

"Yahoo! Wasn't I amazing, Tsubaki?" Blackstar turned and grinned widely. Tsubaki smiled shyly back.

"Yes, Blackstar. That really was excellent." Tsubaki looked down, suddenly nervous.

"Tsubaki, something's bothering you, isn't it?" Blackstar said suddenly.

She nodded.

"Tell me, Tsubaki! I'm a star, I'll solve your problems easy!"

Tsubaki breathed deeply and blurted out "Blackstar, I love you!"

Blackstar was momentarily shocked. Then a smile spread across his face.

"Well who wouldn't?"

He took Tsubaki by the shoulders and kissed her full on the mouth.

"You're so great and I love you, Tsubaki."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that !**

**The song inspiring it was 'You're So Great,' by blur, so give it a listen if you want. I really like it :)**


	4. Stein x Spirit

**Stein x Spirit**

* * *

**Undisclosed Desires**

"I like you."

The words tumbled out of Spirit's mouth.

Stein, a small, frail kid, stood and crept over to Spirit, simultaneously studying him. He raised his scalpel.

Then he suddenly drew it sharply across Spirit's cheek. A drop of blood ran down pale skin.

"Hey!-What?" Spirit went to wipe the blood away, but then Stein took his hand and licked the red trail off Spirit's cheek.

Spirit flushed and clutched Stein's hand tighter.

And as lips met lips, the moment was taken from them by a cruel voice and two words:

"They're faggots."

* * *

**Hope it was okay. Oh and a word to those asking for longer chapters, I'm doing traditional drabbles with exactly 100 words. it's kind of a little challenge for myself :)**

**please review and prompts would be appreciated :)**


	5. Stein x Marie

**Stein x Marie**

* * *

**Taking Over Me**

They're happy.

Can't he be happy too?

She's happy. Marie.

Stein slid down the wall and laughed. Madness tears at him, but all he can think about it happiness?

"Stein?" Marie pushes open the door.

He can't do anything but laugh some more.

Then he manages to whisper "Madness... Eating me..."

She crouches and puts her arms around Stein. She rubs his back, smoothing out the wrinkles in his coat.

In Marie's arms, Stein can feel insanity ebbing away and he manages to reach up and stroke her hair, lovely golden hair, before he faints.


	6. Soul x Maka

**Soul x Maka**

* * *

**Home**

"I will get better, Soul!" Maka yelled. She was drenched in sweat and she had fallen over from exhaustion. But the stubborn girl still refused to quit.

"Maka, I'm worried about you. You're putting too much strain on your body." Soul murmured.

Her shoulders shook and she tried to stand, but couldn't.

"I have to do this..."

Soul shook his head, fed up. He hated to see Maka so hurt and exhausted, although he'd probably never admit it.

He pulled Maka up by her hand and swept her up bridal style.

"We're going back home."

* * *

**thanks for reading if you did ! I'm running out of ideas, so PLEASE PLEASE send in a pairing, song, prompt, ect ect PLEAAASSSEEE!  
**

**Looking forward to writing more stuff, also, please check out SymmetryLocked's stories 'The Price Of Power' and 'Random Soul Eater Oneshots.'**

**They're really good! :)**


	7. Justin x Giriko

**Justin x Giriko**

* * *

**Why Do You Love Me?**

The foul mouthed, hard working enchanter and the soft spoken, introverted priest were living proof of 'opposites attract.'

It bothered Giriko.

So when his fingers became tangled in Justin's blonde, silky hair once more he asked "Why do you love me?"

To which the answer was "How should I know?"

"Come on, it's driving me fucking crazy!" Giriko complained as Justin tugged at his clothes in a rare show of impatience.

"Everything."

Giriko opened his mouth to speak again, but Justin had started running his hands over Giriko's bare chest and he really didn't care anymore.


	8. Tsubaki x Crona

**Tsubaki x Crona**

* * *

**Let The Flames Begin**

Crona's blood is black. It's a beautiful colour, deep and entrancing.

But when Tsubaki sees Crona doubled over in pain, blood splashed around her, she hates it vehemently.

Tsubaki is not familiar to hate, but it burns in her when she sees what Medusa did to Crona.

Tsubaki cradles the pinkette's broken body in her arms and weeps, oblivious to the yells around her.

They try to pull Crona's still body from her. Tsubaki lets out an inhuman wail, clutching Crona's hand until it's pulled from her grasp.

"Don't take her from me!"

* * *

**Don't know why more people don't like this pairing! Tsubaki's caring nature is perfect for nurturing Crona!**

**Please R&R, and post prompts PLEASE i'm running out of ideas!**


	9. Kid x Blackstar

**Kid x Blackstar**

* * *

"I'm the best kisser, Kid. Face it. Who'd wanna kiss a Shinigami anyway?!" Blackstar boasted.

"Prove it, Blackstar." Kid says drily.

Blackstar is quiet for a second. Kid turns around to check he's still therr and then Blackstar kisses him.

Now, most people would freak out if Blackstar randomly kissed them. But apparently not Kid. He kissed back, moving his hands up to Blackstar's exotic blue hair and enjoying the feeling.

After what seemed like too short a time, they broke apart.

Smiling smugly, Blackstar says:

"I'm a better kisser."

Kid can't really argue.


	10. Maka x Kid

**Maka x Kid**

* * *

Tumbling down a grassy hill, in the sun.

Maybe it hurt, but Maka's laugh pushed all that away.

It was bubbly and happy. It reflected it's owner wonderfully.

She was balanced, symmetrical. Perfect mix of impulsive and calm, thoughtful but headstrong.

Kid loved it.

He rolled to a stop, sitting up and shaking grass out of his hair.

"Maka?"

She turned and flashed her beautiful smile at him, wispy, flyaway hair waving in the wind.

"Yes?"

"You're perfect."

Maka flushed, happy and embarrassed. She tripped, rolled down the hill and crashed into his arms.

* * *

**Hope that was good, I was aiming for fluffiness ha**

**please r & r! :)**


	11. Party x Blackstar

**Patty x Blackstar**

* * *

"Come on, Blackstar, what happened to your usual confidence?" Tsubaki prompted the blue haired boy.

He scowled up at his meister. "I won't fail! Blackstar is the best at asking people on dates! YAHOO!" he shouted, but it seemed to lack some of his usual vigor.

Blackstar took a slow step forward, then practically sprinted over to the Patty, who was sitting on the wall not far away.

"Hey, Patty." he stammered. She waved enthusiastically. "What's up, Blackstar?"

"So uh, I was wondering... Do you wanna go see the giraffes at the zoo with me tomorrow?"

* * *

**Not really sure if this is very good but I had the idea of Blackstar taking Patty to the zoo, so why not use it aha?**


	12. Ox x Kim

**Ox x Kim**

* * *

_...And I would destroy the stars and hang up a black paper moon, all for you, Kim._

Kim scrunched the paper in her hand.

She could never be sure whether Ox's notes were tacky or sweet. But she could be sure that she liked them.

Kim trudges out of the classroom, eyes on the floor. Scuffing her feet.

Then, when she looks up...

The same note paper, stuck all over the walls.

Fragments of text in that same handwriting.

That same boy, standing at her locker with the biggest grin on his goofy little face.

"All for you."

Smile.


	13. Spirit x Blair

**Spirit x Blair**

* * *

Fucking wasted. Best description of the occasionally undignified death scythe.

He stumbles down the street, vomit in his red hair and zero sense of direction.

Spirit falls to his knees, drunken and confused.

"Me-ow! You've gotten yourself in quite a bit of trouble." Purple hair, bouncing up and down by his nose.

Blair just pats his arm, forever cheerful and leads him back home.

Spirit doesn't know how she found him, or how she looked after him.

He just remembers, with some bitterness, how she sees him some incoherent alcoholic when he tells her he loves her.

* * *

**Went for unrequited love today ! Hope that didn't displease anybody, but I was feeling like it shouldn't all be sunshine and happiness ...**

**oh, Crona fans, check out my new Crona themed story Black Market Blood for sone schitzophrenic!Crona! Reviews are appreciated!**


	14. Erika x Free

**Erika x Free**

* * *

**Under The Apple Tree**

Gnarled bark, the green leaves. His apple tree, his sanctuary. He rests here when he's tired of it all.

Free leans his muscled frame back against the tree.

Light summer breeze ruffles his brown hair and he closes his eyes.

Jumpy as usual, he snaps them open when he hears footsteps.

Her hair, the strange colour it is, sways in the breeze as she strides over and sits next to him.

Stay like that, inches apart, for a few minutes before Erika scoots closer and takes his hand.

Rests her petite head on his shoulder.

A sweet, companionable silence.


	15. CronaRagnarok friendship

**Crona and Ragnarok**

* * *

Crona was nervous. He blinked anxiously at his reflection and scrutinized the white tuxedo he wore.

Shirt, black tie, white pants, black shoes.

"I don't know if I can deal with this, Ragnarok..." Crona frets.

Brushing pink hair out of his eyes, he sighs and tugs at the shirt.

"You don't have to worry, Crona."

Crona froze. _Who are you and what have you done with Ragnarok?_

_"_You'll be fine."

"Y-you think so?"

Crona blushed and fidgeted with his tie again.

"Yeah, you're so ugly nobody will care how you look!"

Ragnarok was still Ragnarok.

* * *

**Hee hee, I hope that was okay!**

**I couldn't resist making him say that ha**


	16. Blackstar x Maka

**Blackstar x Maka**

* * *

Maka was curled up on the couch, buried in a book as usual, when Blackstar walked in, sat down and rustled the pages of...

A book?

Since when did Blackstar read?

Maka's world was practically crumbling around her.

"What're you doing, Blackstar?" Maka asked.

"Reading, obviously," came the reply.

Nothing more was said, until Blackstar gave up and came to sit next to Maka. She wriggled up against him.

"Who's got time for reading when Blackstar's here?" Blackstar grumbled.

She sighed and tried to appear exasperated as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.


	17. Soul x Liz

**Soul x Liz**

* * *

"Are you kidding? That's not cool."

Soul stared at Liz. Go with her to see _Pitch Perfect?_

It's a chick flick! He'd never live it down!

He inspected his fingernails, worried he'd offended his girlfriend.

He looked up, wondering why she wasn't speaking..

Liz slapped him.

"What was that for?!" He asked, cheek stinging.

"You asshole! Not everything's gotta be about being cool, you know!"

Liz wiped her face on her hands and stormed off.

Soul stood there, watched her walk away. Her words stung, but he probably was being an asshole. As usual.

* * *

**_It does _have Soul x Liz! Kind of ... But it's cause the person who asked for this doesn't like this pairing... So it was an argument!**

**Hahaha :)**

**wait what ?**


	18. Stein x Medusa

**Stein x Medusa**

* * *

Medusa traced her delicate nails over Stein's skin. Whispered promises in his ear.

She pressed her lithe, muscled body up against his. She heard him sigh with longing, or, she dared hope, maybe lust.

This had started out as just manipulation, but she'd really fallen for this broken, insane man. Who'd have known she was actually capable of love?

And Stein? Well, he loved her right back.

To him, this, whatever it was, was so free and easy. No pretending to be normal, like he had to with Marie.

Just blind insanity.

Two tortured, evil, sadistic souls entwining.


	19. Kid x Asura

**Kid x Asura**

* * *

Underneath the fearsome exterior, I was so, so scared.

Sure, I went around bearing my teeth. Letting the madness scare the crap outta everybody.

But I was always terrified.

Then Kid came along. And even though I was an evil, twisted being, he still told me it would be okay.

Always felt safe, in Kid's arms.

Whenever he held me, I was normal and I wasn't trapped in that dark, terrifying place anymore.

When I betrayed him and he left, I was locked back in there.

He threw away the key, long ago.

Leave me with my guilt.


	20. Azusa x Marie

**Azusa x Marie**

* * *

"I just can't find a man who'll treat me right!"

Marie complained, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She inspected herself in the bathroom mirror.

Azusa adjusted her glasses, pushing down the impatience and hurt bubbling inside her.

In all the time she'd known Marie, Azusa had always loved her. That effervescent personality, her enchanting laugh and clumsy, enthusiastic ways.

But Marie was always hooked on some guy. It had always hurt and now was no exception.

"So what do you think, Azusa?"

Azusa looked the blonde in the eye.

"If men aren't working, try women."


	21. Jackie x Kim

**Jackie x Kim**

* * *

Jackie thought I couldn't see her hands shaking, as she did up the buttons on her parka.

Her breath trembled as she warmed up, transforming into her lantern form and back again.

"Jackie?"

She turns to look coldly at me.

"You don't always have to pretend you aren't scared..." I say cautiously.

Her features suddenly relax. Her eyes lose their determined crinkle and she looks so, so scared and vulnerable.

"I'm really scared, Kim." she says desperately.

I take her delicate hands, noticing her nails are chewed right down to the quick.

"It'll be fine."


	22. Sid x Naigus

**Sid x Naigus**

* * *

Clasping his hands together, dreadlocks falling in a greasy curtain around his face.

"Now I'm undead, she won't want me."

He recalled her cold, unflinching, but kind disposition. Her blue eyes seemed to be analyzing everything, but were reserved.

He was sure he knew some of the true Naigus. He must have seen glimpses of her real self.

But now it's over.

He looked up, saw her standing at the door. Same baggy cargos and bandages, combat boots.

"You think being a zombie's going to change this?"

Same monotone voice.

Maybe it _would_ stay the same.


	23. Spirit x Kami

**Spirit x Kami**

* * *

He has not been fair to me.

I loved him. His perverseness, stubbornness, occasional ignorance... I loved it all!

But for what? What good will it ever do me?

Did he love me, as strongly as I loved him?

He disregards it, throws it away.

Cheating bastard!

So I will run, like I always do. Just go away for awhile, get away from it all.

Once the divorce is finalized, things will be alright!

He'll drink himself senseless, it's his way of dealing with things, but Maka will be alright at the academy.

And me?

I'm leaving.


	24. Tsubaki x Maka

**Tsubaki x Maka**

* * *

Even when she was absolutely smashed, dizzy and throwing herself around, Maka was beautiful.

Tsubaki found it difficult to grasp.

Maka's pigtails whirled as she stumbled across the street towards Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki... Onee-chan!"

Tsubaki smiled a little, but couldn't focus whilst Maka was drunk.

The headlights of the cars separating them lit up Maka's painted face as she grinned.

"I love you, Tsu-chan!"

Tsubaki's heart stopped.

She turned to look at Maka, now crossing the road towards her.

"R-really?"

That was when the truck hit Maka and blood splattered Tsubaki's horrified faced.


End file.
